


Nyári éjszakák

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Prostitution
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„- Van egy üzleti jellegű ajánlatom, Yuu - mondta, amikor elváltank ajkaink, és ő éhes tekintettel megnyalintotta alsó ajkait, akár egy vadmacska."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyári éjszakák

**Author's Note:**

> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. Lektorálta: myvision4free.

Elegáns mozdulattal illeszti ajkai közé a cigarettát, és szív bele. Nekem háttal áll, a móló korlátjának támaszkodva, és az éjszakai tenger sötétjét bámulja. Nem láthatom az arcát, de tudom, hogy ajkain egy halovány, szinte észrevehetetlen mosoly játszik - mindig így mosolyog, valahányszor találkozunk.

\- Mindig csak nyáron látlak - mondja ki a nyilvánvalót -, ráadásul egyre kevesebbszer.

\- Sokat kell dolgoznom. Tudod, az együttes… - Akaratlanul is mindig szabadkozni kezdek, ha szóvá teszi. Tavaly is ugyanezekkel a szavakkal üdvözölt, tavalyelőtt is, és ki tudja, már hány éve rendszeresen… Talán már azóta, hogy felköltöztem Tokióba.

Hirtelen megfordul, könyökeivel megtámaszkodik a korlát hideg, nedves fáján.

\- Hiányoztál - mondja olyan csábosan, hogy még én is elhiszem neki. Pedig ismerem, mint a rossz pénzt, egészen suhanc korunk óta, amikor még Shinjinek hívták, és egy átlagos gimnazista fiú volt, aki szeretett focizni és gördeszkázni, a matekkönyvet meg csak támasztéknak használta, hogy ne billegjen az asztal.

Osztálytársak voltunk, de sosem voltunk különösebben jóban. Én iskola után már akkor is többnyire csak Ruruval és a focicsapatunk többi tagjával lógtam, ő viszont másik egyesületnél játszott, más volt a baráti köre. Hiába a közös érdeklődési kör, másokkal és más helyen lógtunk. Tulajdonképpen nem is nagyon ismertük egymást, a kapcsolatunk kimerült annyiban, hogy köszöntünk egymásnak, amikor összetalálkoztunk az utcán, és néhányszor egymásról másoltuk le a házit az órák közötti szünetekben.

Egy osztálykiránduláson beszélgettem vele először, végzősként, néhány héttel az érettségi előtt, amikor véletlenül ugyanabba a faházba kerültünk. Az erdő közepén volt a szállásunk, nem volt egyetlen közösségi tér sem, ahol az egész osztály összegyűljetett volna, nem csoda, hogy - Murphy törvényeit követve - az eső hamarosan esni kezdett, és olyan ítéletidő kerekedett, hogy semmi mást nem lehetett csinálni, csak bent kuksolni a négy fal között és beszélgetni.

Shinji már akkor nagy Casanova volt, nem csoda, hogy - miután kiveséztük a hétvégi Yokohama meccs minden percét -, hamar a csajozásra terelődött a szó. Én csak ámultam és bámultam, hittem is, meg nem is, amit mondott, hiszen olyan tapasztalatokról szóló sztorijai voltak, amikről én legfeljebb csak álmodhattam. Amikor rákérdezett, hogy van-e csajom, kelletlenül ismertem be neki, hogy utoljára valamikor az általános iskolában volt, és vele nem jutottam tovább a szájra puszinál. Hozzá képest én voltam a tapasztalatlan kis hülye, szinte vártam, hogy kiröhögjön, ehelyett csak hümmögött egy darabig, majd hirtelen felpattant az ágyáról, és elém caplatott.

\- Na, és pasid sincs? - kérdezte, mire én köpni-nyelni nem tudtam, amiből ő rögtön ki tudta találni a választ. - Nem értem, pedig helyes srác vagy, ráadásul normális is, nem az a tapló paraszt fajta… Valaki már igazán a horgodra akadhatott volna. Vagy az a baj, hogy nem mersz kezdeményezni?

Igyekeztem másra terelni a szót, és ez ideig-óráig működött is. Nem akartam az én nem létező szerelmi életemről - vagy Shinji igencsak színes kalandjairól - társalogni, és egy időre sikerrel is jártam. A zene őt is annyira érdekelte, mint engem, kiderült, ő is gitározik, így egészen a félig száraz szendvicsekből álló vacsoránkig nem került szóba a nemi életem. Azonban akkor Shinji elővarázsolt egy pár doboz sört, és inni kezdtünk. Akkor még nem voltam gyakorlott ivó, néha-néha ugyan legurítottam egy fél pohárka szakét, de nem voltam hozzászokva az alkoholhoz, így a második sör már elég volt ahhoz, hogy teljesen feloldja a gátlásaimat. Hogy, hogy nem, az ágyra kerültünk, vihorásztunk, birkóztunk egymással - aztán hirtelen megcsókolt.

Leblokkoltam. Az agyam olyan üres lett, mintha Shinji szája kiszívta volna a torkomon keresztül, vákuumot hagyva a helyén. Fölém mászott, amit én tehetetlen rongybabaként hagytam.

\- Van egy üzleti jellegű ajánlatom, Yuu - mondta, amikor elváltank ajkaink, és ő éhes tekintettel megnyalintotta alsó ajkait, akár egy vadmacska. - Tegyük fel, hogy én megteszem azt, amire eddig egyetlen fiút vagy lányt sem tudtál rávenni. Te pedig cserébe nekem adod a fekete gitárod.

Igent mondtam - máig sem tudom, miért. Na jó, valljuk be, tudom: Shinji már akkor is mesterien értett ahhoz, hogyan manipulálja az embert. Hamar megtanulta a saját maga javára fordítani a szépfiús külsejét.

Én lettem az első kliense - de nem az utolsó. Álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy végül ebből fog élni, még akkor sem, ha nyilvánvalóan laza erkölcsű srác volt. Minden bizonnyal a szükség kényszerítette rá: tudtam, hogy éppen úgy, ahogy én, ő is Tokióba költözött és zenélni kezdett, csakhogy neki nem jött össze a dolog. Az együttese nem talált kiadót, és nem volt elég rajongójuk, hogy eltartsák őket. Azért azon csodálkozom, hogy Shinji végül nem tudott felszedni valami gazdag, de buta kislányt, hogy támogassa anyagilag legalább egy pár évig… Azt hiszem, mindössze tizenhat hónap után csomagolt össze és költözött vissza ebbe a vidéki kis porfészekbe, és kezdte el árulni a testét.

Lássuk be, sok mindent nem tudok róla: azt sem, honnan van elég „kliense”, hogy eltartsa őt egy ekkora városkában, és azt sem, hogy végül miért az itteni életet választotta Tokió helyett. De számomra az a legnagyobb rejtély, hogy mégis hogyan tudja ennyire diszkréten „űzni az ipart”, hiszen itt, vidéken, mindenki kedvenc szabadidős elfoglaltsága a pletyka - mégis, Shinjit mindenki jóravaló fiúnak hiszi, aki tisztességes internetes munkából tartja el magát.

\- Na, mi legyen a ma esti program? - kérdezi, kiszakítva engem gondolataim közül. Vállat vonok.

\- Csak a szokásos.

\- Mindig, minden évben ugyanaz. Azt hinné az ember, lassan ráunsz, és valami újra vágynál - neveti, miközben elsétál mellettem. - De legyen, ahogy akarod. A szokásos árat kérem - búgja halkan. Pedig felesleges suttognia: az öbölben nincs más rajtunk kívül, csak a halak, amik a vízben úszkálnak.

Tora lakására megyünk. Tudom, hogy rajtam kívül mást soha nem hoz ide. Az ikerház kapujában a szomszéd néni üdvözöl minket, széles mosollyal kérdezi, hogy vagyok - ismer már, hiszen minden évben találkozom vele, amikor Shinjinél töltöm az éjszakát.

A lakásnak mandarinillata van. Tora valamiért szereti a gyümölcsillatú gyertyákat, meg is gyújt egyet, amint belépünk. Hanyagul egy szék karfájára dobja bőrdzsekijét, én pedig követem a példáját. Cipőben trappolunk el a hálószobáig, ahol egymásnak esünk. A fejem koppan a falon, miközben ajkaimat harapja olyan hévvel, mintha a csók egy háború lenne, amit azonnal meg akar nyerni. Szinte letépjük egymásról a ruhát, ám mire meztelenül az ágyra kerülünk, mindkettőnk mozdulatai gyengéddé válnak. Nem is szex ez, szeretkezés, én legalábbis szeretem ilyenkor annak képzelni, bár tudom, hogy Tora részéről nincs ebben semmi érzelem. Számára ez is csak egy szerep, amit jó pénzért minden évben eljátszik a kedvemért pár napon át.

Már a kielégültségtől tompán, félálomban fekszünk egymást ölelve, mikor megkérdezi:

\- Meddig maradsz?

\- Szerdáig - sóhajtom, mire ő szomorkás tekintettel lop egy csókot tőlem.

\- Kár. - Lehet, színésznek kellett volna mennie, mert hiába tudom, hazudik, nekem akaratlanul is megdobban a szívem.

Azt szeretem ezekben a nyári éjszakákban, amiket Torával - nem, _Shinjivel_ \- töltök, hogy végre nem érzem magam elveszettnek a világban. Otthon vagyok. Akkor is, ha ez az egész csupán illúzió, és számára ezek az együttlétek nem jelentenek többet, mint egyszerű üzletet.

Kár, hogy nem vihetem őt magammal Tokióba. Akkor talán a főváros is végre igazi otthonommá válhatna.


End file.
